White Horse
by MemoryRose
Summary: Jo and Sam have known each other since high school. The Winchester boys are hunters and they have known the girls a long time ago. Now they are in need to work together.


"Why did you drag me out here in the damn middle of the night?"TJ said pulling her backpack up to her turned her head slightly and looked at TJ from the corner of her eye.

"You knew we were coming here tonight,"Jo said rolling here long sleeved black jacket up to her elbows,"So stop bitching,"

TJ stopped walking and looked at there were on the outskirts of Belleville,New by trees,cliffs and long roads that basically led to no where.

"Where exactly are we going this time Jo?"TJ asked stepping over a nearby log before cleared her throat and looked at her watch.

"You know why TJ,we're here to capture a spirt,"Jo said suddenly chocolate eyes peered into the darkness of the night and looked around.

TJ felt that she heard or saw something,"What was it?"

"Shush,"Jo said putting her hand in the slowly walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it,peering over the just stood there,slinging her backpack over her looked behind the tree,to notice nobody there.

"Did you hear that?"Jo asked TJ slowly walking back over to looked around then back at Jo.

"Hear what?"She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nothing,"She said then paused."Must be just the night playing tricks on me,"

Jo and TJ started walking again,until they came upon a cliff,"How are we gonna get up there?"TJ asked.

Jo sighed and looked around for a way up,"Lets search around for a way up,"

Jo walked ahead of TJ,every so often turning her head so she could see since they were kids,Jo looked out for TJ,her being the youngest and kind of vowed to protect her on hunts.

"So,TJ,"Jo said searching around the cliff for a way up,"Have you gotten your powers under control yet?"

TJ sighed and put up her long brown hair up in a messy pony tail,"Not yet,"She said as she continued walking,"I mean,I don't fucking get it,I thought being a damn witch would be easier then this,there's so many..."

Jo cut her off and looked at her,"Responsibilities?"

TJ nodded and looked at her feet,"I mean,You've known all your life that you were a witch Jo,I just found out when my fucking father died,"

TJ saw a brief look of sympathy cross Jo's face,but it quickly vanished,"I'm sorry that you just found out,but you need to get a hold of yourself,"Jo said,"I cant always be protecting you on these hunts,"

Jo began walking again,"I know,"TJ looked up the cliff then back at TJ who was looking through the woods behind them.

"Did you bring the rope?"Jo asked thought for a moment.

"I think I left it in the Charger back on the road,"TJ said walking over to sighed and looked around.

"Oh that thing,"Jo said looked at her.

"Whats wrong with my car?"TJ asked spreading her arms shrugged.

"Nothing,"Jo said walking over to the side of the clif,"What the fuck,"

TJ walked over to her from her spot by the tree,"What is it?"

"I found a way up,"Jo smiled as they made they're way up the walked beside Jo now.

"Seriously whats wrong with my car?"TJ asked smirked and shook her head.

"You've just had it for a long time that's all,"Jo shook her head.

"Since highschool,so?"TJ looked at her and smiled.

"Yea,since highschool,"Jo said,"Remember them Winchester boys?"

TJ looked the other way when I mentioned them,"Ya,what about them,"Her tone in voice changes 2 times as deeper then her regular sound.

"I wonder what happened to them,"Jo said as she climbed the top of the stood up and pulled TJ up with her.

"I don't know,I mean,Sam was ok,"TJ said pulling her backpack up,"Dean though,he was a jackass,"

Jo smirked,"Maybe to you,"She said,"Me and him got along,"

TJ glared at Jo,"How so,you forced me to give him and his brother rides to school everyday,"

"That's why me and him got along,"Jo said walking over to the cliff,"But anyways,I don.."

"Watch out,"TJ said lunging at Jo and knocking her down to the ground.A big gust of air flew by them almost pulling them both to there pushed TJ off of her and look at the spirit that almost claimed her life.

The male spirt stood at the edge of the cliff,smirking at the both of and Jo both looked at each other,and when they looked back at the spirit,they're eyes were pitch black.

TJ stood up and opened her backpack,grabbing the salt out and handing it to spread it around the edge of the cliff as the spirit played games of hide and seek,appearing infront of them so often.

"What do we do now?"TJ looked out over the night sky,watching and waiting for the spirit to return.

"Wait,"Jo said."TJ,can you try and use your powers to luire the spirt inside the circle,"

TJ looked at Jo,"Ugh,I'll try,but you need to make an entrance,"

"Sure thing,"Jo said turning and seeing the spirit at the edge of the cliff.,"Now,"

TJ's eyes went fully black again as she tried to posses the spirit,to control squinted as the spirit walked over the salt and into the circle,"Close the cirlce now Jo,"

Jo's eye's traveled to the salt and sprinkled some of it on the ground,closing the circle with her mind,"Hold it TJ,"

"I am,"TJ said as her head started throbbing and images of people flew into her she didn't know,and people that this man may have grabbed her head and screamed,releasing the spirit.

The male spirit flew towards Jo,knocking her down and flying past the salt over the covered her ears as the spirit withdrew a shrill looked over at TJ who was on the ground holding her head.

Jo grunted as she crawled to the edge of the cliff,"Damn TJ,"She peered down at the darkened hole."Where the fuck did it go?"

Jo stood up and placed her hands on her hips as she heard a gun being froze as she felt the gun against her head.

"What the fuck are you?"A male voice looked out into the night time sky as she looked at the corner of her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing,"Jo said,"But since you wont let me turn around,"

The gun slowly pulled away from her head as she slowly turned was still pointed at her,but it wasn't the gun that she was interested was the beauty behind it.

She smirked,"Dean and Sam Winchester,"She paused,"Who would've known."


End file.
